


puppy

by hunniehyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Headspace, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Petspace, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, lucas is a sweet little puppy who just wants to be touched, puppyspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: yukhei's face flushed completely pink at the comment; he wasn't expecting sicheng to catch on nearly as quickly as he had nor did he think he was being that obvious. yet again sicheng found himself giggling at the younger's flustered state."you're so cute, yukhei," sicheng smiled as he pressed his legs against the younger's crotch once again, gaining a small whine in response, "just like a little puppy~"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	puppy

it was a typical night off in the wayv dorm; all the boys went their own ways doing their own things, but for one there was an atypical twist of events. nearly all the boys accepted great amounts of skinship apart from sicheng who, to surprise, was cuddled up alongside yukhei in their shared room just making small talk to pass the time and despite their lack of noise, the room was filled plenty with the soft sound of giggles as they joked about. it was during a pause of silence when yukhei leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to the older's temple, earning a soft glance back in response.

a hum of satisfaction escaped yukhei's lips as he smiled at the older who's blank expression quickly turned to a warm smile as he pushed himself up, positioning himself to lay semi-atop yukhei, pressing a kiss to yukhei's lips in return. pulling away, the two examined the features upon one another's face with glistening and admiral eyes.

"y'know sicheng," yukhei began, "you're really beautiful."

sicheng's eyes lit up at the comment, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "you're quite handsome as well~"  
a soft hum came in response to sicheng's comment along with yukhei's arm wrapping around his waist pulling him in closer to yukhei's body, sicheng's thigh resting down the center of the younger's body.

they remained laying in silence, a comfortable silence, feeling up each other's body with ghost-like touches until yukhei shifted in an attempt to make himself comfortable which momentarily set sicheng off balance. it was at that moment that sicheng realized where his leg as aligned on the younger's body. a small grin tugged at sicheng's lips as he purposefully pressed his leg down against yukhei's crotch, leading to the younger shifting under his weight once again.

"you're really liking this," sicheng confirmed, voice just louder than a whisper, earning a questioning hum from yukhei who tilted his head like a puppy. sicheng turned to look at the younger and repeated himself with a soft giggle, "you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

yukhei's face flushed completely pink at the comment; he wasn't expecting sicheng to catch on nearly as quickly as he had nor did he think he was being that obvious. yet again sicheng found himself giggling at the younger's flustered state.

"you're so cute, yukhei," sicheng smiled as he pressed his legs against the younger's crotch once again, gaining a small whine in response, "just like a little puppy~"

a squeak escaped yukhei's lips as he grew more flustered with each word that spilled from sicheng's lips. but it was that one word- puppy- that resonated with him, simply sending more blush to his cheeks. yukhei desperately wanted to speak up to tell sicheng what he was wishing for, but he just couldn't collect his words which only resulted in a louder whine spilling from his lips as he rolled his hips up against sicheng's leg.

"aww, look at that," sicheng cooed, "puppy likes that doesn't he?" yukhei quickly nodded in response to the question as sicheng's emphasis on puppy caused yukhei's hips to involuntarily buck upwards.

sicheng pressed a quick peck to yukhei's lips before pushing himself up and off the younger with a grin, eyeing yukhei's crotch and watching the ever-growing bulge in his pants pressed right up against the fabric just begging to be freed. sicheng ghosted his fingers over the bulge gaining whines of desperation in response to the faint touches.

"please, sichengie," yukhei begged, completely ignoring any formalities in his words, "please touch me.."

a soft hum came from sicheng as he leaned over yukhei, slowly removing the younger's pants along with his underwear as he looked up at yukhei's face. meanwhile, yukhei was fixated on watching sicheng's hands as they drew near his bare lower half. when sicheng's hand finally made contact, wrapping about yukhei's hard length, yukhei squeaked and involuntarily bucked his hips only to have sicheng press them back down against the mattress.

"hips down, yukhei," sicheng directed as he looked straight into the younger's eyes, "or else you can do this on your own."

yukhei quickly nodded, earning a, "good boy", comment from the older as he dragged his hand over yukhei's length. a soft cry came from yukhei as sicheng continued with his teasing.

sighing in false disappointment sicheng adjusted his positioning to lay alongside yukhei, his hand still running over the entirety of yukhei's length, "it's a shame you don't know how to use this cock of yours, it's so big and would probably feel so good inside someone else.."

yukhei loudly whined at sicheng's comment, his cock twitching in response. shaking his head with a snicker, sicheng slapped yukhei's cock causing the younger to attempt curling up against sicheng before moving to his back and tightly gripping the bedsheets as another smack met his cock, tip now dripping a steady stream of precum onto his stomach. it was at this point that yukhei couldn't help but quiver, harshly chewing his bottom lips and tightly squinting his eyes to keep himself sane; the pleasure was overwhelming but he could do nothing more than endure whatever sicheng were to throw at him next.

"oh baby, just look at you," sicheng hummed, clearly pleased with how the younger was reacting, "such a mess already and i've hardly done anything. i bet you're getting close, isn't that right?"

mindlessly, yukhei nodded and whined as sicheng tightly gripped his cock and rubbed his thumb on the tip, cautiously working over the slit. yukhei cried out due to the sensitivity, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles became white in order to attempt grounding himself, but nothing could combat the power of sicheng current hold on yukhei.

"sichengie!!" yukhei pleaded, "let puppy cum! oh please, please, please let puppy cum, he's been good.."

just then, sicheng ran his finger over yukhei's tip once more before tightly gripping and jerking the younger's length, "cum puppy. cum for me."

and that was all it took to push yukhei over the edge; he let out a loud cry and his chest and torso became splattered in white along with sicheng's hand as he continued stroking yukhei through his high until the younger decided it was enough. after laying next to each other few a few minutes- sicheng petting yukhei's hair as the younger relaxed- sicheng rose from the bed and started for the door.

"sichengie-" yukhei nearly jumped up until sicheng looked back at him.

"just getting a towel to clean you off angel. i'll be right back, i promise," sicheng promised with a soft smile before leaving and returning shortly after with a warm, damp towel.

sicheng quickly got to work wiping all he could off yukhei before tossing the towel to the floor and searching for something comfortable for yukhei to wear who lazily slipped into the garments before pulling sicheng down into bed with him.

"thank you~" yukhei muttered as he curled up against the warmth of sicheng's body.

sicheng smiled, "anything for my puppy," pressing a kiss to yukhei's head before beginning to play with the younger's soft locks as he peacefully dozed off. next time, sicheng would be sure to work his puppy up even more just to see him cry; he would be lying if he said he didn't love seeing his angel sobbing at none other than his own hands, and he would be sure to do it again.


End file.
